Take This Vote as a Compliment
is the eighth episode of Survivor: Socotra. Summary Twist Jeff tells everybody to drop their buffs because the tribes are merging. Tawazun Tawazun Everyone is enjoying the merge feast and getting to know the people they haven’t met before. Aspen pulls Geoff aside and apologizes about tribal and explains that he only voted for him because Monika told him too and he didn’t think Iris would play an idol on herself. Geoff tells Aspen that it's okay and that he still wants to work with him and Farrah and Aspen says he wants the same. Farrah sits next to the two of them and they discuss regrouping and finding other people to join their alliance with them. Elissa, Iris and Victor are all catching up and Iris tells them about how she played two idols last tribal. Elissa says she's bad ass and Iris says the 3 brawns are gonna be gunning for her. Victor says he and Elissa were close to Norman and Susie so the five of them would be half the tribe and Iris says she's down for that group and Elissa agrees. Patty and Tanay are talking and Tanay says they need to get themselves in a better position. Patty says she thinks that their best bet is to work with the brawns because the others are probably going to align and Tanay says he was thinking the same thing but that the numbers would be tied. Patty says they can talk to the brawns first and then figure everything out on what to do. Challenge Jeff reveals one male and one female will win immunity this round. The challenge is played and Aspen wins immunity for the guys and Elissa wins immunity for the girls. Tawazun Everyone gets back to camp and congratulate Aspen and Elissa. Elissa, Iris, Victor, Norman and Susie all go off to the beach and begin discussing their plan. Elissa asks who they should vote and Iris suggests Farrah. Norman asks why her and Iris says she's a physical threat so it would be good if she goes, but she also isn't a big enough threat where it would be bad if rocks were drawn and she was safe. Victor says he likes that plan and Elissa agrees. Norman says they need someone to flip to join them and Elissa says she has an idea of what she can try to do. Aspen, Farrah, Geoff, Patty and Tanay are talking and all agree they need to vote together. Farrah suggests that they put their votes onto Iris since she's the biggest threat. Tanay asks if that would be bad to risk her being safe at rocks and Aspen says he doubts Norman and Susie would go to rocks for her. Geoff says that they should act like they aren't voting Iris in case she has another idol and Patty agrees. Elissa and Patty are talking and Elissa apologizes for voting out Stacey. Patty says she forgives her and understands the decision she made and Elissa is glad. Elissa talks to Patty about the vote and Patty says her side is going after Norman again and Elissa says her side is targeting Farrah. Patty asks why and Elissa says Farrah's the perfect middle person who hasn't made any enemies and she could win if she isn't dealt with quickly and Patty says she sees what she means. Patty asks Elissa if she thinks it'll go to rocks and Elissa says she thinks it could unless people choose to flip in a revote. Tribal Council Jeff asks Aspen how it feels to be immune again and he says he's really glad to be safe from being the first merge boot. Jeff asks Elissa if she thinks winning immunity will put a target on her back and she says she doesn't think so since it was just one challenge and challenges aren't that important. Jeff asks Geoff about the vote and he says it could very well go to rocks. Jeff asks Farrah how that plays into who you vote and Farrah says it makes it so you wouldn't want to vote out someone who is the biggest threat since that would save them from drawing a rock and Iris looks suspicious. Jeff asks Iris about her look and Iris says she know they're implying her as the biggest threat since she just had to play two idols and she hopes Geoff wouldn't vote her after she saved his game. Everyone cast their vote, followed by Jeff reading them. First vote... Farrah. Iris. That's one vote Farrah, one vote Iris. Iris chuckles. Farrah. Iris. That's two votes Farrah, two votes Iris. Farrah. Farrah looks worried Iris. That's three votes Farrah, three votes Iris. Farrah. Iris. That's four votes Farrah, four votes Iris. Iris. That's five votes Iris, four votes Farrah, one vote left... Iris rolls her eyes. Eighth person voted out of Survivor: Socotra and the first member of our jury... Nobody, as this vote is for Farrah. (5-5) Iris laughs and sarcastically wishes Farrah good luck and Farrah ignores her and looks worried. Geoff gives Farrah a reassuring look, but then Elissa begins whispering to Patty. The two exchange whispers while the rest of the tribe is confused. When they finish whispering, Elissa apologizes and says she had to ask Patty something and Patty smiles. Everyone casts their revotes, followed by Jeff reading them. First vote... Iris. Farrah. That's one vote Iris, one vote Farrah. Iris. Farrah. That's two votes Farrah, two votes Iris. Iris. Farrah. That's three votes Farrah, three votes Iris. Farrah. Farrah looks worried and Elissa smiles. Eighth person voted out of Survivor: Socotra and the first member of our jury... Farrah. (5-3) Farrah's entire alliance looks shocked except for Patty and Iris smiles. Farrah asks Patty if she flipped and she confirms she did and Farrah angrily grabs her torch. Elissa thanks Patty and Patty tells her she better not get screwed for doing that and Elissa says she won't. Aspen and Geoff look at each other worried as Farrah gets her torch snuffed and walks off. Votes Elissa voted Farrah: "You seem like a nice girl but you're after my friends and you're playing a pretty good game so you have to go this round." Iris voted Farrah: "You tried it with me last tribal council and I managed to stay and get out your best friend. So what makes you think I won't do the same thing here and get you out this time? Amateur." Norman voted Farrah: "You're the perfect middle of the road person to vote for a tribal like this that could or could not have rocks being drawn. I just hope you didn't vote me." Susie voted Farrah: "Sorry, but this is what my alliance wants for this vote and I agree with them that this is the best decision for us tonight." Victor voted Farrah: "Sorry girl you're in too good of a position on this tribe, so take this vote as a compliment and pack your bags." Aspen voted Iris: "You are a phenomenal player which is why it's imperative that you go home tonight once and for all. Hopefully Norman and Susie flip." Farrah voted Iris: "You should have gone home last time but apparently you're the cockroach that never dies. Until tonight. See ya boo." Geoff voted Iris: "Thank you for saving me last tribal but that doesn't take away from the fact that you're the biggest threat by far and can easily win this game." Patty voted Iris: "You're playing a great strategic game which has honestly surprised me a lot and I think we could work great together, but unfortunately we're in opposite alliances so you have to go." Tanay voted Iris: "You're a very big threat so it would be stupid of Norman and Susie to stick with you and keep you around,we may have been against Norman but we're not as big of threats as you." Revotes Elissa voted Farrah: "I'm really hoping my little talk with Patty worked and you're the one going home tonight. I can't let Iris go yet." Norman voted Farrah: "I don't know what's happening anymore but I'm just gonna stay loyal and hope." Patty voted Farrah: "Sorry about this but I think jumping ship is the best choice I can make right now, I trust Elissa to keep me safe." Susie voted Farrah: "Norman and I agreed to not flip this round so I'm gonna stick to that and vote for you again." Victor voted Farrah: "I don't know what Elissa just did but I hope she somehow just got Patty to flip and vote you out." Aspen voted Iris: "You're a huge threat and I don't know what Elissa just did but I hope Patty doesn't do something stupid here." Geoff voted Iris: "Same as last time, you're a huge threat, blah blah blah. Good luck." Tanay voted Iris: "You absolutely need to go home. Look on the bright side, you can get all dressed up and make everyone jealous on jury with your clean outfits." Final Words "Patty just made the completely wrong decision. I have no clue why she just decided to hand over the game to Iris and let her dominate the rest of the season but to each their own. I'm taking this as a compliment considering they were so threatened by me they needed me gone the first round of the merge and I'm proud of how I played." - Farrah, 10th Place